Basics
Welcome to the basics page! Here you will find helpful tips and information for beginners. Please feel free to add to the page if you feel there is something missing. Game Basics 'Interface' Once logged in, you will see a top bar with various information, such as your current Rank, your total points, your ranking between players, the crystals you have (and the ability to buy them if you can't get enough in-game), the battles button, Garage button, Invite players button, settings button, sound button, help button, and finally the log out button. Underneath this bar is the main page (Battle selection page), described below. 'Battle Selection' Once logged in, you will be presented with the battle selection screen. On the left is the chat panel, where you can talk to anyone on the same screen on your server. This is helpful for organizing battles. Beware of scammers! Do not give away your passwords to anyone for anything. In the center of the screen is the big list of battles you can join. Highlighted green are the battles you are able to join based on your rank, and the grayed out battles are above or below your rank range, and can not be joined. Players can create their own battles with the create button on the bottom right corner of the main battle selection section. To the right, there is a battle detail panel. The battle you selected in the middle section will be displayed on the right. Information includes players in the battle and their score, the mode of the battle, the time remaining, and the status of the battle. You can click the play button after you select a battle to join. 'Garage' The garage is where you can explore the different types of tanks, weapons, supplies, and protection paints you own and can buy to upgrade your tank. Each of the entries in the garage will have their own page (and if there isn't it will be created soon). Have a look around! Each weapon has it's own unique ability, each hull it's own stats and uses. 'Controls' Once in a battle, you will be presented with your tank. Basic controls are: arrow keys for movement (or WASD if you prefer), z, x, and c for turning your turret (or the <,>,? keys) and the page up/page down for camera adjustment (or q and e). With those controls, you can move your tank around the map. To shoot, you use the spacebar. Some weapons like the shaft are used by holding the spacebar down until the desired power is reached, while others like smoky and thurder can be pressed each time you want to shoot. To shoot multiple continuous shots, hold the spacebar down. To chat, press the enter key. For team chat, press the letter t. To learn more about the controls''' click here!' Game Modes 'Deathmatch' Known as DM, a deathmatche is a batttle in which you defend yourself. Gather points for crystal rewards at the end. Everyone is on their own; kill other people to receive points based on your level and theirs. 'Team Deathmatch' Known as TDM, team deathmatches use deathmatch rules with a team: whichever team gets the most kills gets the majority of the reward crystals. Every kill is 1 point for the team who made it. 'Capture the Flag' Known as CTF, in this mode teams attempt to infiltrate the enemy base to snag a flag, and bring it back to their own flag stand for a point. CTF games are always teamed (unless there are 2 teams of one player). 'Control Points' Teams try to capture a point (some maps have more than one, and are labeled points A, B, C, D) on a map and keep it their own. Points are earned for each minute the location is owned by a team, and for each time a team captures the point. Weapons and Tank Choices The first tank and weapon combination you are presented with is the hunter and the Smoky. You can explore other combinations as you rank up. 'To learn more about the Turrets click here' 'To learn more about the Hulls click here ''' Adding This is a new and small wiki; if what you want is not here, be sure to post a comment about it, and we'll do our best answer your question and add it to the page. If you already know something which you think might be useful to others, and it isn't in here, you may want to put it in yourself! Category:Game Basics Category:Game Interface Category:Game Category:Inside the Game